Der Unfall
by Dorka
Summary: Catherine hat einen Unfall und Gil ist da um ihr zu helfen


Der Unfall

Story: Catherine hat einen Unfall und Gil muss ihn helfen.

NPC-13 

Note: Die, in dieser Fic vorkommenden, Charaktere sind nicht meine, sondern gehören zu Anthony E. Zuiker und CBS-Production. 

Catherine freute sich auf ihren Feierabend. Endlich hatte sie 2 Tage hintereinander Frei und Zeit für ihre kleine Tochter Lindsay. Sie fuhr mit ihrem Wagen raus aus der Stadt in die Richtung ihres Hauses. Es begann zu regnen…

Etwas später in Gil's Büro. Das Telefon läutete. Sein ganzes Team war schon nach Hause gegangen und er machte noch Überstunden wie immer.  
Dann läutete sein Mobile-Telefon.  
„Ja bitte?" 

„Hier ist Linds. Du weißt du wo Mummy ist?" 

„Soweit ich weiss wollte sie direkt zu dir, dich von der Schule abholen. Das war aber schon vor über vier Stunden!" Meinte Gil. Sein Magen verkrampfte sich. Das sah Catherine gar nicht ähnlich.

„Ich weiss, darum hab ich dich auch angerufen. Sie geht nicht ans Telefon. Ich bin bei der Mum von meiner Freundin Theresa. Kannst du bitte Mummy finden?" Lindsay's Stimme klang ebenfalls besorgt.

„Ja das werde ich kleines. Ich verspreche es dir. Ich mach mich sofort auf den Weg!" Er legte das Telefon auf, zog seine Jacke an und schloss sein Büro ab. Er rannte durch den ganz in den Lift und hinunter ins Parkhaus. Schliesslich fuhr er in Richtung Lind's Schule. Immerhin wollte Cath sie dort abholen. Es regnete schrecklich, schon seit einigen Stunden, man konnte kaum etwas sehen. Die Strassen waren aber zum Glück so gut wie Leer.  
Er kam durch eine etwas weniger bewohnte Gegend auf dem Weg aus der Stadt. Es gab sogar ein kleines Waldstück. ‚Wenn doch bloss nichts passiert war', dachte sich Gil. In diesem Moment, sah er etwas ein paar Meter weiter im Wald aufleuchten als der Scheinwerfer darauf schien. ‚Ein Autorücklicht!' kam es Gil in dem Moment in den Sinn. ‚Bitte nicht!'  
Er fuhr mit seinem Geländewagen auf die Seite und stieg aus. Der Regen war unbarmherzig. In Las Vegas regnete es so selten, wieso gerade Heute?  
Beim Fahrzeug angekommen erkannte er sofort welches es war. Es sah aber bei weitem nicht mehr so aus wie noch heute Nachmittag. Das Wrack war zwischen den Bäumen eingeklemmt. Es sah sehr schlimm aus. Gil war nicht gläubig, aber Heute wäre er es gerne gewesen. Er ging zum Wagen, konnte aber vor lauter Schlamm und Wasser nichts durch die Scheiben erkennen. Somit schlug er die Scheibe auf der Beifahrerseite. Dann sah er Sie. Catherine sass auf dem Fahrersitz. Blut lief ihr von einer Platzwunde über den Kopf. Grissom überlegte nicht lange, sondern kletterte in den Rumpf. Cath war bewusstlos, doch sie lebte. Das war jetzt erstmals das wichtigste. Er nahm sein Handy hervor und wählte die Notruf-Nummer. Er versuchte Cath's Verletzungen zu überblicken. Ihr Bein war unter dem Armaturbrett eingeklemmt und wahrscheinlich gebrochen. Jedenfalls lief es schon ziemlich blau an. Vor allem wenn man bedachte, das sie wahrscheinlich schon seit einigen Stunden hier sass.  
Nun konnte er nur abwarten. Er war kein Experte und er konnte sie nicht mal aus dem Auto heben, wegen des eingeklemmten Beins. Gil streichelte ihr über ihr Haar und gab ihr einen Kuss auf ihren Kopf. In dem Moment öffnete Cath müde die Augen.  
„Hey, du bist ja wach!" meinte Gris, als er es bemerkte.

„Linds…."  
„Keine Sorgen, sie ist bei ihrer Freundin Theresa." Beruhigte er sie. „Die Ärzte werden bald da sein. Versprichst du mir durchzuhalten? Ich brauche dich…….. in meinem Team. Was sollen wir denn alle ohne dich machen?"

Cath lächelte erschöpft. Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine.  
„Danke das du hier bist….. ich habe irgendwie gespürt das du kommen wirst."

Gil strich ihr weiterhin über das Haar. In diesem Moment hörte es auf zu regnen. Es wurde plötzlich totenstill. „Cath… ich wollte dir schon lange etwas sagen… ich…."

Genau in diesem Moment waren schon die Sirenen der Krankenwagen zu hören.

„…ich bin gleich wieder zurück und dann mit Hilfe." Dies hörte Catherine aber nicht mehr. Sie war bereits wieder bewusstlos geworden. Gil kletterte mühselig wieder aus dem Wagen um die Helfer einzuweisen."  
Dunkelheit, nur klägliche Dunkelheit. Sie hörte ein merkwürdiges Geräusch, konnte aber nicht zuordnen was es war. Langsam öffnete sie ihre Augen. Es war immer noch dunkel, nur konnte sie jetzt nach und nach einige Konturen erkennen. Langsam blickte sie sich um. Ihr Kopf schmerzte. Sie hatte keine Ahnung wo sie war, bis ihr wieder alles in den Sinn kam. Das Unwetter, ein Tier auf der Strasse, der Crash gegen einen Baum und Gil, der sie gefunden hat.

Nun spürte sie auch etwas auf ihrer Hand. Sie drehte vorsichtig ihren Kopf und sah Gil. Er war wohl neben ihr eingenickt während er ihre Hand gehalten hat. Catherine musste etwas lächeln.  
In diesem Moment öffnete auch Gil die Augen.  
„Hey, du bist ja wach. Wie geht es dir?" fragte Grissom

„Ich weiss nicht, das sollte ich eher dich fragen. Haben die Ärzte etwas gesagt?" Fragte sie flüsternd. 

„Du wurdest am Oberschenken operiert. Er war gebrochen. Du musst wohl ein paar Wochen mit Stützen laufen. Zwei deiner Rippen sind ebenfalls gebrochen, das haben sie verbunden und du hast eine Platzwunde am Kopf, aber die ist nicht weiter schlimm, zumindest hat das der Arzt gesagt. Hast du schmerzen?"

Catherine musste das erst einmal verkraften. Sie war immer ein sehr körperbewusster Mensch gewesen und jetzt war sie wohl für die nächste Zeit sehr beschränkt in allem.  
„Mein Kopf tut etwas weh, aber es geht schon. Den unteren Teil meines Körpers spüre ich nur bedingt. Ich nehme an das ist wegen den Schmerzmitteln." Ihr kam in den Sinn, dass sie Lindsay alleine gelassen hatte. Grissom erkannte ihren Gesichtsausdruck.

„Keine Sorge, Warrick ist bei ihr. Sie kommen dich morgen beide Besuchen." 

Cath war erleichtert. Dann wurde ihr bewusst, dass es ja Nacht war.  
„Sag mal, musst du nicht Arbeiten?"

„Nein, ich hab heute ausnahmsweise Frei. Sara hat meine Vertretung übernommen" Grissom wollte Catherine einfach nicht alleine lassen in dieser Nacht. Er hatte immer noch die schrecklichen Bilder vor Augen als sie im Auto sass und die Feuerwehrmänner mit den Schneidegeräten kamen um sie irgendwie aus dem Auto zu kriegen. Das lange Warten vor dem OP-Raum hat Gil auch ziemlich zusetzt. Jedoch wurde ihm dadurch auch bewusst, dass er für sie mehr empfand, als nur die enge Freundschaft. Die war für ihn schon fast so selbstverständlich gewesen, dass er fast nicht realisiert hatte, dass er sie Liebte und zwar von ganzem Herzen. 

„Ich habe mir grosse Sorgen um dich gemacht Cath. Ich dachte schon… ich dachte du würdest uns und für immer verlassen." Flüsterte Gil, weil er es fast nicht aussprechen konnte.

Catherine versuchte zu lächeln.  
„Ich bin ja noch hier" Sie hob ihre Hand und streichelte Gil übers Gesicht. Er nahm ihre Hand in seine und gab ihr einen Kuss darauf. 

„Du bedeutest mir sehr viel." Während er das sagte sah er ihr tief in die Augen.

„Ich weiss."

„Du weißt? Ich weiss ich kann meine Gefühle nicht sehr gut zeigen, aber ich werde mir mühe geben…" Gil war etwas aus dem Konzept. Catherine merkte das und meinte ganz einfach nur.  
„Wie wäre es, wenn du mich einfach Küssen würdest, statt so viel drum herum zu reden?"

Gil war nun schon zum zweiten Mal fast Sprachlos und überglücklich. Er lächelte und sah ihr Tief in die Augen. Schliesslich näherten sich seine Lippen den ihren und sie versanken in einem tiefen und leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

„Ich liebe dich Catherine Willows" Sagte einige Sekunden nach dem Kuss, da er sich erst einmal wieder fangen musste.

„Ich liebe dich auch!" Catherine strich ihm mit ihren Fingern durch die Haare. Er konnte es sich nicht nehmen lassen und Küsste sie ein weiteres Mal.

Eine halbe Stunde lag er neben sie gekuschelt auf dem engen Krankenhausbett und hatte sie im Arm.  
„Was meinst du wird Lindsay dazu sagen?" Fragte er.

„Wozu den?" Meinte sie gespielt ahnungslos, musste aber kurz danach schon lachen.

„Das war nicht lustig!" meinte er, musste aber ebenfalls lachen.

„Ich denke sie wird begeistert sein. Sie vergöttert Dicht! Manchmal hab ich das Gefühl du bist ihr größeres Vorbild als ich!"

Gil war froh darüber. Er spürte. Endlich würde sein richtiges Leben beginnen, mit der Frau seiner Träume. 

ENDE


End file.
